


Mind Over Flames

by dgzazu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Katara - Freeform, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Week, ZutaraWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgzazu/pseuds/dgzazu
Summary: This is a mini fanfic inspired by Zutara Week 2020 prompts. Is my first time participating and I will be uploading them here as I post them on Tumblr. If you wanna read my original post you can look it up on the tag #mindoverflamesfanfic . Enjoy :)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 42





	1. Reunion

_ Zuko / Ba Sing Se _

It was finally the day, he would see them all again, together, after three years.

The sun was shining in the enormous city. As Zuko impatiently got up he encountered his uncle already making tea.

“Morning Firelord” greeted Iroh smiling.

“Uncle! It´s Zuko! I´ve got enough ´Firelord´s all day by the people at the palace”.

“Oh, nephew” laughed Iroh “are you excited for today? Is been a long time since all you youngsters were together”. He continued preparing the tea and setting up the table. Even if he was here out of ‘business´Zuko always preferred to stay at his Uncle´s tea shop. Besides, it was the encounter point for everyone.

It was the anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War. The celebration was held annually everywhere, and the Avatar took turns in each nation to be present. This year it was the turn of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had affairs to discuss with Aang and the kingdom about the state of the colonies, so he took it as a chance to get back together with the rest.

“I am” he answered with a smile “I’ve… missed them”. Zuko blushed and looked at the closed shop instead. He missed everyone, but he could not lie to himself, he was excited to see Katara the most. After getting hit with lighting by Azula they grew closer in his healing sessions.

* * *

One day, Katara came in rushing and smiling to the infirmary at the palace.

“Zuko something great just arrived!” she announced.

He was sitting in the bed he was usually at every healing session. That time of the day became more expected each time, and he felt confused, and a little guilty. He was back with Mai, and he was extremely happy. But he could not ignore the fact that his heart raced every time Katara smiled at him. Or the tingles he got when she placed her hands on his chest, healing him, in more ways than one. 

“And what is it?” he asked.

“The Northern Water Tribe sent me some more spirit water!” she answered while showing him a medium bottle “and is enough for, uh, two wounds” she continued hesitantly.

She looked at him with hopeful, big blue eyes. Zuko couldn´t help but smile, she cared for him, more than he deserved.

“That´s great Katara, you can keep it for an emergency”

“What? But, we could heal your scars?”

“No. These scars cannot disappear from me” he finished sternly.

Katara looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was, but he also knew why he took that decision. It meant something important.

“But you told me in the cave you didn´t want those scars to mark you as who you were” she retorted.

“I know, but after all that happened, it means more now than just the scars marking me” he sighed “the war my family started has marked the world Katara. And myself too. The world has to see that even the Firelord suffered from the war”

“Zuko…”

“I know I´m not a symbol of hope, like Aang. But at least I want people to know that even after all the bad things that happened, we can be better than the ones before us”.

Katara´s eyes filled with tears, sad and happy tears. She nodded and did not press further. Zuko became someone admirable, and warmth invaded her heart. She continued the healing session as normal, and Zuko was grateful for her.

* * *

“Zuko!”

He turned to the entrance of the tea shop. Aang was the one who yelled. Next to him was Sokka and Katara.

“Hey, buddy!” Sokka joined in the welcomings.

Zuko couldn´t help but smile, he missed being just another person in a group.

“Hello everyone! Come in come in” laughed his uncle, already settling the tea for everyone else.

Aang came rushing in to hug Zuko

“Hi Aang, wow you are tall now”. And he was, the Avatar was now almost eye-level with him, and even Zuko got taller since the last time. Aang smirked.

“Hi buddy!” he and Sokka hugged.

“Mister Firelord” he joked while hugging him. He would never admit it out loud, but he missed Sokka´s silly jokes all the time.

“Hi Zuko” greeted Katara.

He stared at her briefly, and then they both hugged. She was also taller, and he didn´t think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful.

“Hello Katara” he smiled.

They got separated and got a sit to enjoy the tea altogether.

“Where´s Toph? Is she not coming?” he asked, the lack of punches felt unusual having them all together.

“She refused to come with Appa, she is arriving later” answered Aang.

“Yeah, don´t worry Zuko, she told us she will save her extra special punches just for you” Sokka assured him.

“Wonderful” Zuko gulped.

Everyone laughed. It felt so good to be among family once again **.**


	2. Counterpart

_Katara / Ba Sing Se_

  
There were few things that surprised Katara after the war was over. 

After traveling the world and seeing all kinds of creatures, people, and landscapes one gets used to seeing new things. And after almost completely settling back in her tribe, there was not much excitement going on. Besides rebuilding it. 

  
So when she saw Zuko at the tea shop her heart started racing, and her palms got sweaty she was fairly surprised. 

  
Katara remembered their healing sessions. How they grew way closer than she expected, thinking about that time of the day more than she let herself admit. And when she was not there most of the time was researching more ways to heal using the Fire Nation medicine. The hot stuff scared her, but she definitely was taking advantage of the herbs and oils.   
After having tea in Iroh´s tea shop they all parted ways. Aang and Zuko left for the palace to talk to the new Earth Queen. Sokka went to join Suki to the city´s inner wall, and both met up Toph for the festival that night. Katara found herself with really nothing to do. So she took Appa to a place he would be fed and bathed. 

* * *

  
The city was bright even at night. Thousands of candles were lit up in the streets of Ba Sing Se. People were all over, talking, dancing, playing music. At least in the poor district. The people celebrated in distinct ways in the different parts of the city. 

  
She made a brief stop in the medium district, there was a parade. With acrobats and musicians, and people watched from their homes as they passed.   
In the high district, they celebrated with an exclusive banquet at the palace. Katara had to go back in an hour, but she wanted to walk around first. The years kept making her hate formal events more and more. 

  
Everyone seemed to know each other there, it reminded her of home. She stopped a little flower shop. There was a little boy playing a flute, and a woman behind the counter. 

  
“Hello! How can I help you? We have special wildflowers for the celebration”. Greeted the elderly woman with a warm smile.   
“Thank you” smiled Katara “I´ll take some”. 

  
She walked out with her flowers, they had a faint citrus smell, it was a perfect summer flower. The sky was a mix of orange and pink clouds. Everything in the scene was beautiful. It tore her heart a little to leave and practically lock herself on the palace. but duty called. 

* * *

  
“Well, that was incredibly boring and unproductive” complained Aang, as both he and Zuko left the young Queen´s throne room. She basically dismissed everything they proposed to do to with the colonies, and refused to work with them. She was especially annoyed at the presence of Aang, and not Zuko, for some reason. 

  
“Yeah, I never knew someone that hated you more than they hated me” observed Zuko. They were now descending the stairs to the front yard.   
“Who hates Aang more than they hate you?” asked Katara from the bottom of the stairs. 

  
She was holding a small bouquet of flowers, and the sun was setting behind her. Zuko lost his ability to form words for a second. She long left her teenager prettiness, as she was now a beautiful woman. 

  
“The Earth Queen! She is young but she is bitter” answered Aang, whispering the last word. Zuko only managed to nod in confirmation.   
“Well good thing there´s a lot of desserts at the Earth Kingdom banquets” joked Katara.   
“That is true” agreed the Avatar. “Well I need to take Appa somewhere safe before the celebration, Zuko do you want to come with us?”   
“My uncle is serving his tea in the celebration, I need to go help him get everything ready,” said Zuko excusing himself “but I will see you both later”.   
“Actually” Katara chimed in “I need to discuss somethings with Zuko, Aang. I´ll go help him okay?”.  
“Hmm,” Aang looked to the both of them “sure, see you guys later” he finished with a smile. 

  
When passing next to Katara to leave he stopped and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

  
Zuko met with her after he left flying. 

  
“So what you wanted to discuss with me?” he inquired curiously.   
“Let´s walk back to your Uncle´s tea shop and I´ll tell you in the way”. 

  
So they did. His guards were walking close behind them, but he motioned for them to step back. He wanted Katara to feel comfortable.  
For a few minutes they walked in silence, enjoying the sunset that filtered through the tall trees that bordered the road.

  
Zuko tried to play off that he was admiring the scenery, but his secret glances to Katara´s way were not as subtle as he thought. _´How can her eyes look even bluer?´_ He thought, never really finding an answer. 

  
Katara also enjoyed the silent walk, but she noticed his short glances, so she reciprocated by stealing a few of him as well. His hair was way longer than the last time, falling all the way to the middle of his back. He was also taller, and stronger as she could tell when they hugged. Zuko was not the angsty teenager he once was, but a man, a Firelord. 

  
“So...” said Zuko to break the silence.  
“Oh yeah,” Katara blushed “what I wanted to discuss. Well as you know with people from the north we are growing my tribe. And since I specialize in healing I wanted to build a hospital, something like the infirmary at your palace. With some modifications of course. So I was wondering if you could send someone to help us out?” she finished sheepishly.   
“Oh,” he blurted out taken aback “of course! Katara you could have sent a letter and I would have prepared everything. Why did you wait until now?”. He asked worried. He thought at least his friends would have the trust in him to ask for anything. Didn´t he make it clear during his coronation speech? 

  
“Don´t worry Zuko” she said smiling “It´s not been a plan for long. I was busy with a lot of other things in the tribe to think of a new hospital”. She trailed off the road, continuing to walk touching the trees as she passed. 

“Since Sokka is traveling more with Aang than I am, there are a lot of responsibilities I had to take on. Not much time left for thinking about new projects” she finished thoughtful. 

  
“I share the feeling. Being the Firelord and healing a wounded world is very time-consuming” he smiled back at her. “But I have not forgotten my debt to your tribe Katara. I will get working on it as soon as I am back at the Fire Nation”.   
“Thank you, Zuko”.

  
They finally arrived at the tea shop. It was empty in the sitting area, but the kitchen sounded very busy. All his Uncle´s employees working for the banquet that night. 

  
“I´m sorry, did you not want help with those?” asked Zuko motioning the flowers.   
“It´s okay” she placed a flower in the Firelord´s ear “I will give them to your Uncle”. 

  
Katara left for the kitchen, and Zuko stood blushing in the reception. 

  
Not even a few seconds later the door trashed against the wall, and a tiny force of nature came booming from it. 

  
“Who´s ready for a night of hell?” Yelled Toph, making an entrance only she could.   
“Toph! Hello to you too” greeted her Zuko.   
“Long time not hearing your voice” she punched him.   
“Ow!” blurted out Zuko “ I could have you killed you know?”.   
“Oh, I would love to see you try”.

  
They both laughed. It was definitely not going to be a hell night, it could never be with them together. 


	3. Fuse

_Zuko / Fire Nation_

There was nothing Zuko could put attention to besides the hospital for the water tribe. 

Two months after their reunion in Ba Sing Se passed flying with all the preparations. Zuko was always surrounded by engineers and architects preparing everything  closely . He also spent a lot of time with Bato. Katara sent him a month after with instructions and ideas. He  was supposed to go back after a week, but Zuko asked him to stay and give his thoughts on the design. He wanted it to be appropriate for the water tribe. 

In one week he was going with two cruisers to the South Pole. He knew Katara didn´t ask him to go  personally , but he wanted to. After three years of being the Firelord Zuko did not have even one day for personal projects or even a vacation. Except for that one time Mai kidnaped him to get some alone time. The guards freaked out for a few hours. 

He was in his study, as always, getting everything ready for the trip. Also checking some documents  about war prisoners. The door then opened  unceremoniously . 

“Do I have to kidnap you again? I haven’t seen you in two days”. Mai stormed in. She had her  characteristically annoyed face. 

“Not  really ,” Zuko smiled “hi Mai. I´m sorry, the hospital preparations have me busy”. 

She came around the robust desk, leaned down, and cupped his cheek to kiss him on the lips. They remained there for a few seconds, enjoying the closeness. 

“Why is it so important to you?” she asked and settled on the desk. 

“I owe them, after storming in chasing Aang, and  all people my father and grandfather took from them”. 

She remained silent. At first, she used to get angry or annoyed at all the people Zuko said he owed. But Mai  eventually learned that it made him feel better, so there was no point fighting it. 

“Alright  just know I´m very annoyed that I cannot go. And that you need to repay me”. She got up and left. 

“As always”. 

* * *

He almost forgot how cold the wind was in the South Pole. The last time he sailed those waters he was a different man, with a very different purpose. 

“Firelord Zuko we will be arriving in an hour to the Southern Water Tribe” informed him one of the guards. 

“Very well, make sure the filters for the towers are working well”. 

“Yes Firelord”. And the guard left. 

* * *

_Katara / South Pole_

“Katara! Fire Nation ships are coming!” yelled a little girl coming into her home. 

Katara took the kid´s hand and they both went to the port. Two big Fire Nation cruisers were close to the shore. A small curious crowd gathered to receive the newcomers. 

The ships soon docked, Katara left the girl with Gran Gran and she went to reunite with her father. 

When the ramp lowered she was speechless. Coming down was no other than Zuko himself. Katara did not ask him to come, she in no way expected him to be there to help her out, yet there he was. 

“You did not tell me Zuko, the  _Firelord_ , was coming” muttered Hakoda beside her.

“I didn´t know” answered Katara. 

When Zuko finally reached the bottom he greeted his dad Water Tribe style. 

“It´s nice to see you again Chieftain Hakoda”

“You too Firelord Zuko, we are grateful for your help. But please,  just Hakoda”. 

He then turned to Katara. 

“Hello Katara” he smiled at her. She felt warm in her heart. He came across the world for her. 

“You didn´t have to come” she complained. 

“I know,” he sighed “but I owed you”. 

She finally hugged him. And he hugged her back. They separated smiling. 

* * *

Katara didn’t remember the last time she was as happy and excited as she was for the next two weeks. She and Zuko spent almost all day together. Supervising the construction, with both Water Tribe and Fire Nation workers. 

Zuko, of course, went all the way out for the design.  He brought special carved wooden pillars, and she would even have an office and a private healing room . Including her requested water rehabilitation pond. Special made beds, and three more rooms that she thought  initially .

She almost forgot how it felt to spend so much time with a close-aged friend. After Ba Sing Se both Aang and Sokka stayed on the Earth Kingdom. And before that, she did not see them for almost six months. 

Unfortunately, as it  commonly happened in the South Pole, a blizzard covered the tribe for an ongoing three days . 

Zuko and his people stayed in tents near the outsides of the tribe. The construction  was halted and there was nothing to do but to stay inside until the storm passed. 

On the fourth day, Katara got worried over Zuko. She knew he was alone in his tent, and being alone in a never-ending blizzard was terrible.  So she gathered some furs and food and made the most effort with her bending to get though the raging wind and snow to make him some company . 

When she arrived and passed through the entrance she  was met with a warm room. Zuko was sitting on a pillow, using his bending to control the fire. 

“Well I don’t even know why I  was worried you’d get cold” joked Katara. 

He turned back to see her, a smile as warm as the room they were in took form in his face. 

“Hi Katara” 

“Hi Zuko” she smiled back “I brought some furs and food for you”. 

“Great I’ll make some tea” 

He prepared the tea and she served and warmed the food. She bent her tea over to her cup and they both laughed. 

“Oh wow,” she praised tasting the tea “your tea skills have  greatly improved since the last time”. 

“Thank you. My Uncle wouldn´t let me become the Firelord if I did not make him a decent cup of tea”. 

“He was right, as always”. 

“As always”. 

She looked around the tent, it seemed rather simple for Fire Nation royalty. A rug, some pillows, the little chimney, and a short table in which they were sitting on conjunct sides. Their elbows almost touching each other. 

“So, mmm, how is your scar?”  shyly asked Katara. 

“Oh,” Zuko looked at his chest “it is fine”. 

“Can I see?” Katara blushed realizing what she asked “I mean for medical reasons! I want to see if the method I applied for you helped at all. But is okay if you don’t want to” she finished looking away. 

“Okay,” he opened his robes enough to see the scar “you can look. It actually healed very well”. 

Katara looked back at him, and down,  just below his chest. The scarring actually did look very good. The lines were not harsh, it reduced in size and the color was almost the same as the rest of his skin. 

“Those medicines helped so much” she  lightly touched the scar “I´m glad”. 

Katara looked at Zuko. His amber eyes filled with and emotion she couldn’t interpret. 

“I can never thank you enough Katara” he held the hand that was touching his chest. One was cold, the other was warm. “Not only did you save me that day. You saved my nation Katara. Is a debt I will be paying the rest of my life”. 

“Zuko no,” she made sure he was looking at her in the eye “ _you_ saved me. You took that lighting for me. I would not have defeated Azula if it was not for you. Please, I don´t want your debt”. 

The fire was  slowly dying. But she did not get cold, he was warm enough. Both of them remained silent, only staring at each other. He tucked a strand lock of hair behind her ear. She cupped his scarred cheek. Without thinking of anything else, they approached each other, getting closer. Until finally, they fused. In a tingling shivering, heart-melting kiss. They could no longer feel their different body temperatures, for they were one. There was not a place when one started and another ended. Only warm touches. 

A fire lit in both their hearts. One that was long due, and never to die. 

* * *

She felt lost and confused. Katara could not get herself to regret it. How could something that felt so good, so natural be wrong? She never found an answer. 

The storm ended and a letter from Aang arrived the next day, he was coming back and he promised he would stay for long. A choice needed to  be made . 

News about her lover´s return soon spread, and she received excited comments from  practically everyone she encountered . 

She loved Aang, there was no doubt about that. But she couldn´t ignore her feeling for Zuko. Katara finally realized what motivated her so much three years back. 

She could try to but her heart did not lie, there was more than friendship with Zuko, but was that enough? Was that kiss enough to leave everything she had built with Aang already? 

Her answer came from two places. One was her father, he heard about Aang and came to give Katara a talk, about  _marriage_ . According to tradition, Katara was old enough. She did not think that was happening anytime soon. But her father looked so hopeful, and when he told her about how he and her mother got married it brought her to tears. The words stuck with her for many nights.  _You deserve good love Katara, safe, gentle, wise, equal_. That was Aang for her. 

Her second answer came from Zuko himself,  indirectly . He did not talk with her, did not look for her. She knew he was  probably as confused as her, and he had Mai to think about,  just as she had Aang.  Katara was not great friends with Mai, but  just the thought of being the cause of someone else´s suffering strained her heart . No. She was not going to be that. 

Two weeks later the day came. After a month of work, the hospital was almost done. The rest of the details were finished by the people in the tribe. 

Many things and gifts stayed at the tribe, and the rest  was packed back to the cruisers. He never came to say goodbye to her. And she did not go to see them leave at the port. 

With the sound of the ships leaving Katara cried. She cried for the love that could never be. 

And away in the chilled sea, Zuko cried. His love for the women who saved him in more ways than one could never see the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the support! Even if you don´t leave kudos or comments just the fact that you take the time to read what I write makes my day. But I highly encourage everyone to leave feedback! Either way, thank you again. Happy reading c: I will be uploading the next chapter right away!


	4. Celestial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did not get it right away but at least on the same day in my timezone! Happy reading C:

_ Katara / Southpole _

There was a moon eclipse that night.

Everyone in the Southern Water Tribe was outside, seven years after the war was over.

Katara was making rounds around the tribe, making sure everyone stayed safe while preparing to watch the moon eclipse. There was so much noise, the tribe was rapidly growing with the help of the north.

The night was cold, colder than the nights before. Winter was close.

Finally, Katara settled to watch the eclipse on a cliff, near the sea. It was unusual for her to be alone. She spent most of her time in the hospital, helping around the tribe, or surrounded by the children wanting to learn water bending.

The wind blew her hair, chilling, hitting her nose and cheeks and reddened them. The moon was so bright and enormous. The snow shined like crystals when hit by the moonlight, and the shadows that lurked where the light didn´t reach seemed darker than ever. But Katara did not fear them.

As she waited, the moon eclipse began, a dark shadow slowly covered the moon. She tried to make a simple water ball, her bending felt weak.

She remembered the last time she lost her bending. It was also night, but the moon didn´t disappear behind a shadow, the moon was dead.

How different were things back then. The only thing to fear was the fire nation. The only fight she cared about was with him, when she didn´t know him like now, when she didn't feel for him like now. Even after all these years without seeing Zuko, not a day passed where the thought of him didn't sneak into Katara´s thoughts.

As she saw the moon disappear and leaving her powerless, she cried.

The sorrow was too much, of not choosing a different life when she had the chance, and it was all out of fear. The thought of disappointing everyone was so strong back then. Aang was so safe and gentle, there was no fight for him, it was there, and everyone thought it was meant to be. Why shouldn’t she stay?

She made her resolve, it was so much easier with Aang, it was almost logical. But the uneasiness, the regret became more and more present as the years went by. There was no warm home for her, where a lover awaited for her at the end of the day, and passion arose at the end of the night.

What her life had turned into was endless months of coming to a cold home, having to lit the fire, cook, and go to sleep. Most of the time she preferred to stay at the hospital, just so loneliness wouldn’t creep in the middle of the night. And in the few months Aang was there, they were filled with countless fights, indifference, and putting everyone´s problems above their own. He was still gentle, and even sometimes romantic, but she lost the ability to see them with loving eyes. Instead, she put all her mind on the tribe. Both were rebuilding the world around them, but with that, their love crumbled. Without they even wanting it.

As she wept, and the moon stood covered, and darkness took over everything on sight. A bright flame in her imagination appeared. Katara could see herself and Zuko, over at his palace. A warm fire in their room, and him hugging her while the eclipse passed. She could practically hear his voice, raspy, but oh so sweet and gentle telling her that no matter what he was there to protect and to love her. Zuko would let her snuggle and hide her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. She would be warm. Because he always made everything warm for Katara´s comfort. She could do it herself, but he liked taking that responsibility.

The tears stopped and the only evidence of them was the saltiness she tasted in her lips. The moon came back from the darkness, and the snow was shining once again.

“Please don't tell anyone Yue”

In Katara´s heart the feeling of the moon agreeing on their secrecy formed. The thought of her life with Zuko died, like the flame of a candle when the sun rises.

* * *

_Zuko/ Fire Nation_

Today there was a solar eclipse. 

The people at the Fire Nation were all hiding inside. It was well over ten years since The Avatar defeated Firelord Ozai. Peace reigned over the world, but people did not forget what happened in the last solar eclipse. 

“Firelord Zuko, the eclipse is close, won't you take safe place inside the palace?” his counselor inquired. Most of the palace employees seemed to not care for his wishes in dropping formalities. 

“I did not have the chance to be present in the last solar eclipse” he remembered “I was… busy. I will stay here”

“I will send the guards” his counselor bowed to leave. 

“Please don't, I want to be alone” he finished. 

The older man nodded and took his leave. Rarely did Zuko ask for things  directly , so everyone knew that it was serious when he did. 

The pond was calm, reflecting the still shining sun, and the turtle ducks were in the far end, away from the tree where Zuko rested . Between his hands were a pair of eclipse glasses, which Sokka left in his last visit a few months before.

For the first time in a while, everything around him was quiet, and he was alone with his thoughts. To say things were fine was an outright fallacy. For the most part, his life was chaotic. Abusive dad, absent mother, exile, and not to mention his thick-headed attitude. All that before he realized he needed to help Aang defeat his father and to create a better world. And after that, it was a time of peace. He was at peace with himself and he was creating peace in the world. But after their separation there was always uneasiness and longing in his heart. 

Mai was good for him, familiar, and he  was decided to love her because he already did.  But with the pass of the years problems arose, and that is to  be expected , but neither of them seemed to be able to deal with it .  He needed to go away many times, helping Aang put things back into place in the world, rebuilding the colonies in the Earth Kingdom . He often encouraged Mai into going with him or taking projects within the Fire Nation.  But she seemed as before, to get bored, and they would often fight when they were together, never finding a solution . She became distant, and he became unable to get her back to agreeing terms. When she tried to come back they seemed out of tune, when he tried to be romantic she seemed unloving and resentful. There was no fixing what was between them without letting the rest of the world crumble. He could not let that happen, he needed to make things right. 

After many years of failed attempts at getting their relationship back, Mai left. 

Without him realizing the eclipse started. He tried to breathe out fire. Nothing came out. He was powerless. 

Everything darkened around him. The pond no longer glistened in the sun, instead became a gray liquid. It seemed as no life could survive in that. 

He put on the eclipse glasses so he could look at the sun. It was a pitch-black circle in the sky, with a faint light ring. 

He could not help but think of  _her_ . Every time Katara invaded his thoughts he could feel his heart struggle to function. And that was every day. After they parted it became more and more notorious with the years passing. 

A lonely tear slid down his face. There was no stopping the longing that invaded him as he thought of her, and the single kiss they shared. 

Out of nowhere, an idea started forming. He and Katara were together during the same solar eclipse. They were in their room, both sitting in a bathtub. As the sun disappeared behind the moon. Zuko lost his ability to make the water warm, but Katara made it for him. There was no warmth he could muster with all his power that could equal to the one she brought to his life. And he would feel complete, contempt, at peace. Because no one loved her more than he could. No one would love him more than he let Katara love him, because he existed only for her. And she would kiss him with cold lips, and refreshed his scarred flesh with her hands. There would be nothing better. Ever.

The sun crept back again from the darkness, and Zuko´s cheeks were damp with tears. He took off the fogged glasses, watching as the pond went back to the original shiny water. The turtle-ducks came back quaking and swimming. 

“Firelord Zuko! We have urgent news!” yelled a guard from the door back into the palace. 

“I´m coming”. Answered Zuko. Duty called. 


	5. Hesitancy

_Katara / South Pole_

She was at the hospital when the message came with a Fire Nation hawk. 

It was a request of the Firelord asking for her special medical  help . She needed to go to Ba Sing Se, Uncle Iroh was  gravely sick. 

Katara´s heart skipped a beat at the mention of him. It was more than seven years since she last saw him. It scared her to see him an not being able to tell what she would feel for him now. But it was something important, she needed to put her doubt and feelings aside. 

The day after she parted in a boat on the way to the Southern Air Temple, where she would borrow a bison to Ba Sing Se. Katara needed to be there as soon as possible. 

* * *

_Zuko / Ba Sing Se_

Zuko couldn´t sleep or eat, he felt as if his whole world was crumbling. His one and only mentor, family,  _father_ was  gravely ill. When the news got to him that he was sick Zuko left everything and rushed to get to Ba Sing Se. When he arrived his uncle was in bed, with a fever and chest pain. Zuko brought the most skilled healer in the Fire Nation with him, and also looked for one in the city. But no one knew how to help. 

He didn´t know if it was possible or if she would agree, but he had no other option. Katara was  probably the most skilled healer in the world, he needed her. So he told one of his guards to send her an urgent letter. 

Zuko was in his Uncle´s room, as he was most of the time, when he  was informed the healer from the Southern Water Tribe arrived . He felt his heart skip a beat and he touched  just below his chest.  _Katara_ . 

“Please bring her immediately,” he asked the guard. 

“Right away Firelord” the guard answered as he left running. 

As much as he wanted to  be excited to see Katara after many years he couldn’t.  Just looking at Iroh in pain made him feel a new rush of sadness. Zuko wished with all his heart that the gut feeling wasn´t true, but he felt it was the end.  Just the thought of it made his eyes water. But he wanted to be strong for his Uncle, after all he did for Zuko he needed peace. 

He was sitting in a chair, wetting a towel with cold water and putting it on his Uncle´s forehead when the door behind him opened . Zuko looked back, and escorted by two guards was Katara.

She looked almost the same as the last time, tall, beautiful, breathtaking. Her eyes locked with his for a brief second and then she looked at the man on the bed. 

“Thank you for coming”. Said Zuko breaking the silence. 

“Of course,” said Katara coming closer “hi Iroh” she greeted. 

“Oh my dear Katara” greeted Iroh´in a weak voice “ how long since I last saw your beautiful face”. Katara and he laughed  lightly , until his Uncle groaned in a painful way. 

“Thank you for the flattery, but how about I try to make you feel better?”

“That would be amazing my dear”.

“Very well,” Katara looked at Zuko. “I need a bathtub filled with water, and for someone to bring my medical pack from the bison”. 

Immediately she took water off a pouch she was carrying and started working on his Uncle. The look and sigh of relief that came for him gave Zuko more peace than he had felt in years. 

He  briefly left to tell the guards Katara´s requests. When he came back Uncle Iroh had his eyes closed. 

“ I think he needed rest,” mentioned Katara “his fever is very high, but that is something I can manage. I´m worried about his chest pain though. He has a lot of accumulated and disturbed energy there, I´m not sure what it is”. 

“Please Katara” pleaded Zuko “ just don´t let him suffer”. 

Katara´s eyes watered, she never saw Zuko as vulnerable as he was now. Not even when he almost lost his life. 

“I will do everything Zuko, I promise”. 

* * *

Katara already had Iroh sleeping in the bathtub they brought her.  She put several medicines in it, and had already managed to get his fever to a normal bearable temperature . But Katara felt how Iroh´s body was getting weaker and weaker, he was not able to fight anymore. 

Zuko left for a moment to get himself clean, for he had not left his uncle´s side since he arrived. 

“We both know is the end right?” blurted out Iroh opening his eyes. 

“Iroh no I´m…” tried to argue Katara. 

“Please my dear, I have lived a long fulfilling life. At peace these last ten years since my nephew finally realized his destiny. I´m ready to go to a better place”. He finished. Katara´s eyes filled with tears, he also became family for her, even after all the time that passed. 

“My only worry” he continued “is leaving Zuko alone. I know he is a strong and wise man now. But I cannot  fully stop thinking of him as that lost thirteen-year-old boy. I know you love him”. Katara gaped at Iroh, and he took her hand. 

She didn’t know if she could say those words out loud. After many passing years, she thought they would go away, her feelings for him. But she couldn´t lie to herself anymore. She couldn’t bury her heart in work, not now, not in front of the person most dear to Zuko. 

“I do” finally admitted Katara “I love him”. 

“Don’t hesitate Katara. Let him love you, for I know he does”. 

Katara only managed to nod. The tears finally found their way down her cheeks. 

“Now please help me out of here”. She helped him get out of the bathtub and into the bed. Iroh sitting with his back against the wall. 

“What this man needs now is a good cup of tea, please tell Zuko to make me one of white jasmine” he requested. 

“Right away” smiled Katara wiping her tears and going to the door. 

“Thank you dear” smiled Iroh. 

Katara left him at peace closing the door. 

* * *

She found him in the kitchen. Both his hands resting on a counter. A teapot was boiling in the stove. 

“The water is ready” mentioned Katara standing behind Zuko. 

He raised his head startled, so in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice the water boiling and her behind him. 

“Thank you,” he turned off the stove and looked back to face her “I figured he might want some tea. How is my Uncle?”

“Yeah, he actually sent me to tell you to make him some white jasmine tea. He is better, I managed to bring down his fever”. 

“I´m so glad you came,” started Zuko getting closer to Katara “I felt so lost, it hurt so much to watch him in pain” he looked away. It was always hard to be vulnerable for him, but he always felt safe with her.

“Zuko. Don’t even mention it”. 

They stayed in silence, not touching each other, but feeling as close with each other as ever. Until a guard came looking severe. 

“Firelord” he bowed but remained silent after that.

“What is it?” pressed Zuko.

“General Iroh is, he is gone” he finally said. 

Katara gasped and looked back at Zuko. He only nodded and the guard left. 

Zuko remained immobile for a minute. Katara only watched him, hands covering her mouth and eyes with  newly shed tears, but not a sound escaped her. Until finally Zuko started breathing hard, and sobs escaped his lips. She did not hesitate after that, she hugged him. His skin was almost scorching hot but she didn’t mind as she hugged him tighter. He hugged her back with all his force, his life depending on that very lifeline. Tears soaked her dress, but she did not care. They both held each other, for what felt like hours. Katara would never doubt anymore. She would give him anything and everything, every ounce of her being. 

She would live for him and he for her.


	6. Affirm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite late to make it in time for Zutara Week but at least I finished it! Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my little take on Zutara and for leaving kudos. I would love to hear your feedback in the comments, which part you liked, which you didn´t. Either way, I´m already so happy that this little fic got even a little of attention. It makes me believe I don´t completely suck lol. Happy reading! c:

_Zuko / Ba Sing Se_

__

__A week after his Uncle Iroh died Zuko remained in Ba Sing Se. He held him a modest funeral and burial. It was what his Uncle would want. He felt an immense pain, but he found comfort in knowing he left in peace. The rest of the gang came a few days later. They all gave him their condolences and mentioned how much they appreciated his Uncle. It was great to know a lot of people cared for him as much as Zuko did. But the biggest support he received during those grieving times was Katara. She never left Zuko´s side. Even at night when he woke up crying she came and comforted him. They both slept side by side until she left in the early morning. If it was not that situation he would be the happiest man alive. But she made Zuko hopeful._ _

__

__It was his last day in the city, he had to go back to the Fire Nation. The rest of his friends left the day before, Aang stayed the most he could giving him words of advice and support. Zuko appreciated it, but he could not help feeling somewhat remorseful. He did not know if Aang and Katara were still together, but they acted civil around each other. Almost in an awkward way._ _

__

__“Are you going back to the water tribe?” asked Zuko to Katara. They were taking a walk around a park. The sun was setting behind them, it felt like the last time they were both there together many years ago._ _

__

__“I don´t know” answered Katara truthfully “I´m not that needed anymore. The tribe is so big now. The hospital is my main focus and I love it. But I cannot help feel lost sometimes”. She looked at him, to find out he was also looking at her._ _

__

__“Oh,” he looked away “but what about Aang?”._ _

__

__“Well, we, we are not together anymore” she admitted._ _

__

__“I´m sorry,” he touched her arm reassuringly “ Can I ask why? It´s okay if you don´t want to tell me”._ _

__

__“It´s okay” she smiled, “I think we grew apart, we didn´t share a life anymore. I will always love him, after all we are a family. But we haven´t been lovers for a long time”._ _

__

__He and Katara stayed silent for a while after she shared her issues. The sun was almost gone and the moon started rising before them. Zuko was sad for what happened to his friends, but unwillingly he felt alleviated. Maybe, just maybe, he could fight for her, if she let him._ _

__

__“Me and Mai aren´t together anymore” he admitted looking at the purple sky “she left the palace a few months ago. We just, we were not on the same page anymore”._ _

__

__“I´m sorry to hear that”. Katara touched his arm in a comforting way. She didn´t feel awkward having contact with him. Hope surged in her heart, maybe, just maybe, they could be together now, without remorse._ _

__

__They walked in silence one more time, both immersed in their thoughts. The full moon was rising in the sky, bright and pure white light shined above anything it reached._ _

__

__“A few years back there was a moon eclipse” started Katara. She stopped and faced Zuko. “I lost my powers, for a few minutes, I felt so weak. But I… I could only think of you Zuko”._ _

__

__“Katara…”._ _

__

__“Please let me finish,” she begged him, placing a finger upon his lips “I need to say it. I could only think of you Zuko, how different that eclipse would be if we were together. When you came to the South Pole and we kissed I was so confused, I was with Aang, and back then we were happy. He was safe and familiar, and everyone thought we were the perfect match. And then when you never came looking for me, or even to say goodbye I thought you didn´t feel the same”. The hand that she placed on his lips found its´way to his scarred cheek. “I love you Zuko, I’ve loved you since you took that lighting to save my life. I was afraid to say it for so much time but I´m tired of living in constant wonder of what would’ve been”._ _

__

__Katara´s heart raced against her chest, she did not know where the courage to confess all that came from. And now as she waited for Zuko to say something dread made her throat feel restrained. She dropped her hands off him and took a step back. Zuko´s eyes were restlessly roaming her face. And not even a fraction of a second passed from her stepping back when he sneaked a hand behind her waist and another one held her face._ _

__

__“I love you too Katara. Since the moment I opened my eyes and you were there healing me I loved you,” he pulled her closer. He could feel every curve in her body “when we kissed that day in my tent, I fell for you Katara. You are the only one who never leaves my mind, not a single day. After that, I was a coward. I was afraid to hurt the people we cared about. But, if you give me a chance I will fight for you Katara. I will fight for your love every day of my life, to deserve you and take care of you”. Their locked eyes reflected everything they said. Not a single doubt remained in their hearts, not a single moment would go to waste with it. She took his oath and made one herself._ _

__

__“I can´t promise life will be perfect Zuko, we both have responsibilities. But I love you and I promise I will fight for you, for your love every day from now on”._ _

__

__He silently nodded. And finally, their lips found each other. Desperate to make up the lost time and hundreds of promises of love, care, and passion shared in the closeness._ _

__

__They didn´t feel lost anymore, they found each other and would never let go._ _


End file.
